User talk:Seelentau
Bardock or Burdock? So, I have a translation question for you. The Japanese バーダック Bādakku — would you translate that as "Bardock" or "Burdock"? I've seen translated to "bar", "bur", and "ber" before so I can't quite make up my mind on which would be more accurate. Contextually, the Viz manga translations use "Burdock", while most other English media uses "Bardock". In your opinion, which is more accurate? Edit: If it helps, the name is a pun on the , however, that would be (correct me if I'm wrong) バードック bādokku in the Japanese. ~ 04:17, July 16, 2015 (UTC) : Works for me. As always, much appreciated :D ~ 04:34, July 16, 2015 (UTC) The Many Names of the Boss RabbitD Um, hi, Tau, Aha here. You don't know me but I've heard a lot about you and I need a bit of a hand with a translation that's also stumping even Ten. In particular: 兎人参化. This. It's used to refer to the Boss Rabbit from early Dragon Ball but this guy has had dozens of names (Monster Carrot, Boss Rabbit, Carrotizor); but that kanji is straight from the Daizenshuu. So, if you could please lend me a hand and tell me what it says so I know what to call this guy?— Mina Țepeș 06:26, July 18, 2015 (UTC) : It's mornings like these I question Toriyama. Thanks a lot, Tau!— Mina Țepeș 07:25, July 18, 2015 (UTC) ::: Excellent! I'll implement it that way then. Thanks muchly!— Mina Țepeș 08:00, July 18, 2015 (UTC) Attack Classification Hi, Tau, it's me again! If you wouldn't mind terribly, I need a bit of a hand with translation again, please. Ten is occupied (its apparently finals week or something), so he hasn't the time to get to them. The link is here and its more or less everything there that we would need translated. I hope its not too tall an order to ask, but these pages are apparently attack classifications, so we'd be able to group the techniques by these classifications on the wiki (Mind Power Attack, Emergency Attack, and Body Attack). I'm primarily interested in what it says underneath the English of each header, since perhaps it tells what constitutes each kind of attack? If you could help, I would really appreciate it!—Mina Țepeș 08:04, December 8, 2015 (UTC) : Thanks, Tau! There's no rush, please get back to me when you've got the time! Thanks a lot!—Mina Țepeș 19:36, December 8, 2015 (UTC) Translation Hi Tau. I know you're busy, but is it possible you could translate this phrase: ? There's just a certain situation that I can tell will be a bit confusing if we don't have multiple translators verify the Japanese. But, it's fine if you can't, so thanks for your time! 03:49, January 29, 2016 (UTC) :The current translation is correct, the one suggested in the discussion is a little too literal, since the word monkeyfication, albeit a correct translation, doesn't exist in the English language. 化 is a suffix used for the "action of making something", in this case, a Great Ape. • Seelentau 愛 議 10:59, January 29, 2016 (UTC) ::Alright. Thanks man, I appreciate it. :D 15:39, January 29, 2016 (UTC) :::I mean, you wouldn't say Tailed Beastification, right? Or Curse Sealification. It doesn't work like that. • Seelentau 愛 議 15:41, January 29, 2016 (UTC) ::::Right, instead, Tailed Beast Transformation or Cursed Seal Transformation are used. Okay. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110904041913/messaging/images/1/1c/Emoticon_yes.png So we can stick with Giant/Great Monkey Transformation, then. :D Thanks man, I really appreciate it. :D 15:49, January 29, 2016 (UTC)